Waking Memories
by ematheemma
Summary: Collection of stories revolving around the theme of sleep. Mostly Shidge bonding moments early in the morning. Includes Klance. Chapter 1: When is morning? When should they wake up? In space, the concept of time is different. None the less, Shiro is reluctant to get up. Can he convince Pidge the same?


When you're in space, the concept of time seems blurred and uncertain. Where the lights of the world start and end are different. The proximity of the sun and the moon don't matter. Especially when you've traveling across the universe. So when it comes to sleep, it just seems like just another scheduled routine. But even though the concept of time doesn't seem to exist, the internal clocks in every person is still set. All internal clocks are different however, and to Shiro, that meant that he would wake up early.

Before he even opened his eyes, Shiro was awake. He had liked pretend like he was asleep still. This seemed to really come into effect when he was imprisoned by the Galra. Thinking of not being the Champion. Thinking he wasn't taken on Kerberos. Thinking he could be home again.

Now, though, he liked to pretend so he could listen to the quietness. The buzzing of the technology coursing through the castle kept a soothing hum that stayed in tune with his heartbeat. It was soothing enough to almost make his sense of feeling non-conscious. Almost.

He was lying on his back, feeling the softness of the covers on his chest. But that wasn't the only pressure he felt on himself. His good arm had gone numb, causing attention to be brought to it.

His dark gray eyes opened slowly, and he rapidly blinked his eyes to wipe the sleep away. As his eyes focused, he looked to his outstretched arm to see a mass of messy, orange-brownish hair and smooth, soft skin.

Pidge.

He didn't have to wake or ask them why they were there. He already knew the answer to that, and he'd welcome them anytime.

He brought his prosthetic arm to her hair, and moved a strain of hair over so he could see her face better. With soft strokes, he caressed her face, memorizing the curve all the way to her chin. Although he couldn't feel, the gesture had its own meaning to it.

Unfortunately, the gesture began the sleeping beauty (no pun intended) in his arm.

Pidge's eyes began to flutter open, and they brought her fist up to rub her eyes. Still looking tired, she squinted at Shiro's face. This would probably be due to her having used her brother's glasses for a long time. She had her own prescription, but it had gotten worse.

Knowing that they had a hard time seeing, Shiro found the strength to move his arm, lifting her head closer to him.

She rested her head against his chest, looking up at him as she pressed the rest of her body against him.

"Good Morning." She mumbled while her face was squished against him.

"Is it morning?" He mused, flashing a smile at her.

"Smartass, you know what I mean."

They stayed in silence for a bit, enjoying just the presence of each other. Their breaths had synced up with each other.

"We should probably be going to breakfast." Pidge said, propping their elbow up so they can steady themselves off of Shiro's chest.

"Is it even time for breakfast?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I still think we need to get up."

She had almost gotten the cover off of herself when Shiro grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto him. They were chest to chest now, making Pidge's face color up a little.

"Shiro!" She bit sternly. "You know I don't have my binder on."

"We still have our pajamas on though." He replyied, almost blushing.

"My pajama's only consist of a tank and knee high shorts. I don't think that it makes up for much coverage."

Shiro wrapped his arms around her, turning them to the side. "Just love me Pidge. Love me and don't let me go."

"No! Shiro! We have to get up."

Pidge started to wiggle her way out of his grasp. Slowly, but surely, she was getting her way out of this situation.

"We could just go when Allura wakes everyone with the alarm, we have enough time." His voice mumbled into her stomach.

"But I can go through so many codes in that time. You're the one that woke me up anyways." She struggled.

"I didn't mean to." Holding tighter.

"Shiro, please." She said, giving up on wiggling and cradled his head.

"But Katie~!" Shiro whined.

Before she could answer back, the door to Shiro's room opened up, with Lance and Keith walking in.

"Hey Shiro, Allura said that we are getting the day off, and I think that Hunk learned how to make space pan-" Lance looked at the bed. "cakes…"

Keith peered from behind Lance and lifted one eyebrow up.

"What are you doing?" Keith said unfazed, because, honestly, he didn't understand what was happening.

"Uh..." Pidge stuttered.

"We're having a bonding moment." Came a muffled reply from Shiro whose head was still buried in Pidge's stomach.

Keith looked from Pidge's face back to where Shiro and back to Pidge.

"Oh okay. Well Hunk gonna make space pancakes, are you guys going to be down in time or do you want me to get you guys?" Keith asked.

A mixture of, "We'll be right down." And "Get us later." was the reply.

"I'll just come get you guys later."

Keith turned around grabbing Lance, who was still frozen, by the hoodie and out into the hall as the door automatically closed on the.

"Oh my quiznak! Do you know what we just saw!?" Lance burst.

"Okay, one, your still using that word incorrectly, and two, they're just having a bonding moment. You heard Shiro."

"Oh yeah, that sure was some 'bonding moment' they were having. They seem to be getting REAL close." Lance smirked.

Keith just answered, "Yeah."

They continued to walk back to the kitchen to see if Hunk need help in silence until Keith looked at Lance and said:

"Why don't we ever do that?"


End file.
